


Best of Luck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets lucky. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Luck

**Title:** Best of Luck  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #46: Felix Felicis  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100 x 2  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Harry gets lucky. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay, Snarry!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Best of Luck

~

“Right, here goes,” Harry muttered, pulling a vial out of his robes.

“What are you doing?” Hermione practically shouted, grabbing his hand.

Harry sighed. “I'm tired of being alone,” he said.

“Is that Felix Felicis?” Hermione eyed the vial. “Oh, Harry--”

“Don't ‘Oh Harry’ me,” he shot back. “I have phenomenally bad luck in love. Even you have to admit that.”

Hermione blushed. “Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to resort to potions.”

“You have Charlie,” Harry said. “I just want what you have.” Before she could stop him, he swallowed the liquid. “Now bring on the luck.”

~

“Mr. Potter.” A deep voice emerged from the shadows.

Harry winced. “Snape?”

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Harry blinked. Snape looked amazing.

Snape held out his arm. “As we’re at the Ministry Ball, shall we?”

“You want to dance?” Harry glanced over at Hermione, who, oddly, was smiling. “With _me_?”

“Indeed.” Snape inclined his head.

Nervous, Harry nevertheless accepted Snape's hand and was whisked away.

“Felix Felicis?” Snape asked as they danced. “I hardly thought you’d need it.”

“I’ve terrible luck in love,” Harry admitted.

“Perhaps that’s about to change,” Snape murmured, gazing into Harry’s eyes.

Harry relaxed. “Maybe you’re right.”

~


End file.
